It's okay
by angstlumin
Summary: [ONESHOT] Entah Minseok yang bodoh atau Luhan lah yang bodoh. XIUHAN/LUMIN BL.
_Hi! ini bisa dibilang oneshot prequel 'Do It Fast'. Kalo belom baca fic yg itu baca dulu bole tp gausa baca jg gpp abis gaada point pentingnya di 'Do It Fast'. Okay selamat menikmati angst karyaku. Asupanku tiap hari angst btw maso bgt ya uda tau kapal udah karam masi aja baca angst. Sorry for typo(s) ya guys!_

Ruangan ini terasa sangat panas. Terasa sangat panas bagi dua insan yang sedang bersetubuh saat ini. Luhan masih bersemangat menghimpit badan Minseok dan menusuk lubangnya dengan penisnya. Minseok hanya bisa terpejam dan berusaha untuk bernafas dengan baik dan benar, itu mustahil karena kegiatan ini sangat menguras tenaganya. Kedua tangannya yang tadinya menyentuh tembok yang menghimpitnya mulai berjalan menuju pinggang Luhan yang berada di belakangnya. Dia meremas pinggang yang sangat kuat itu dan tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan erangan dari mulut menggoda miliknya. Sementara itu, kedua tangan Luhan sejak tadi terus-terusan menjamah dari dada hingga paha Minseok. Dia bersumpah kekasihnya ini sangat—luar biasa—menggairahkan. Pinggulnya masih saja bergerak maju dan mundur, membawa penisnya merasakan kenikmatan yang sangat nikmat, dia berani mengatakan dirinya sudah sangat _hard_ hanya ketika dia memikirkan kegiatan bercintanya dengan Minseok, satu-satunya pujaan hatinya—bisa dibilang begitu—selamanya.

Bibir Luhan yang merasa tidak berguna karena hanya terus menggeram sekaligus mendesahkan nama Minseok mulai menjilati leher yang tidak bisa disebut bersih. Leher Minseok sangat penuh dengan _hickeys_ hasil mulut Luhan, terlihat sangat cocok di leher putihnya. Lidahnya masih saja menjamahi leher itu dan sesekali mengecupnya lembut. Jangan lupakan tangan kanan Luhan yang sibuk bermain dengan _nipple_ berwarna merah muda di dada bidang Minseok. Tangan kirinya sedang merangsang birahi Minseok dengan cara mengusap-usap paha dalam milik pria kesayangannya dan juga meremas penis tegang Minseok.

Minseok benar-benar terbang. Luhan ini lelaki terhebat—kedua setelah ayahnya—menurutnya. Luhan selalu bisa membuat Minseok puas, selalu menyenangkan hatinya, selalu bersikap baik dengannya, selalu menjaganya dari semua bahaya di dunia ini, selalu mengerti isi hatinya, selalu membuatnya merasa dinomorsatukan karena memang Minseok ini nomor satu dihati Luhan.

Jangan anggap hanya Luhan yang bertingkah seperti itu kepada Minseok. Minseok juga selalu menemukan cara agar Luhan terpuaskan, selalu melakukan hal yang membuat hati Luhan senang walaupun terkadang dia harus mengalah dari pria China ini, selalu mengingatkan Luhan dari segala kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi agar Luhan terus berhati-hati, selalu bisa memahami apa yang diinginkan Luhan, selalu memberi lelaki—yang sedang memasuki lubangnya saat ini—letak terbaik didalam hatinya. Dia berani berjanji jika saja suatu saat Luhan akan menikahinya.

Luhan dengan mudahnya membalikkan badan Minseok dan langsung membuat tubuh itu menungging membelakanginya, masih dengan penis beruntungnya di dalam lubang super sempit bagi Luhan—karena hanya Luhan yang pernah merasakan—itu. Luhan semakin mudah melakukan pekerjaannya dengan posisi ini, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat karena sensasi yang dia rasakan barusan. Dia menahan badannya agar tetap tegak dengan kedua lututnya, kedua tangannya meremas bokong Minseok penuh nafsu.

Jangan lupakan Minseok yang sedang terbang saat ini. Dengan posisi ini, penis Luhan lagi-lagi berhasil menekan prostatnya didalam sana. Pandangannya benar-benar buram meskipun dia memejamkan matanya saking memabukkannya kegiatan Luhan. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa menahan ini, penis Luhan yang dengan cepat merangsang titik nikmatnya tanpa ampun membuat ribuan sel sperma menyembur keluar dari dalam penisnya. Sangat lega sekaligus lelah.

Giliran Luhan belum juga datang. Dia masih kesetanan menusuk-nusuk lubang yang sudah tidak murni itu, tangannya berusaha membuat Minseok 'bangun' lagi. Jemari terlatih itu berjalan di sekitar perut Minseok dan tangannya yang lain berusaha memberi kenikmatan pada penis Minseok. Minseok benar-benar pasrah. Ini sudah sering terjadi saat mereka bercinta, Minseok akan lebih dulu mencapai orgasmenya lalu Luhan akan melepaskan tembakannya bersamaan dengan orgasme Minseok yang berikutnya.

Ini sudah memasuki tahun ke-empat dalam hubungan romantis mereka. Dan mereka tidak bisa menghitung sudah berapa kali kegiatan seks yang sudah dilakukan selama empat tahun ini. Yang jelas, Luhan sangat mencintai Minseok. Begitupun dengan Minseok, sangat mencintai Luhan. Berpisah adalah kata yang mungkin mustahil bagi mereka. Tidak mau berpisah.

"A—agh!" Luhan sedikit berteriak diikuti dengan erangan kenikmatan seiring dia menembakkan spermanya. Ini kegiatan yang sangat panjang jika Luhan memiliki penis yang kuat dan tahan dengan berbagai kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh pintu masuk sempit milik Minseok. "Ugh—Luhaaanghhn—" Minseok meremas karpet halus yang menjadi alasnya bermain di kamar elit ini kuat-kuat. Dirinya bisa merasakan cairan Luhan berjalan didalam sana menuju ke perutnya. Sangat hangat. Tangan Luhan yang cekatan memegang pundak dan dada Minseok agar lelaki itu mensejajarkan posisinya dengan Luhan. Minseok terduduk dipangkuan Luhan, masih dengan penis yang menancap. Luhan dengan perlahan memeluk badan Minseoknya yang sangat berharga. Dia tidak sudi orang lain menyentuh orang berharganya itu.

Minseok memejamkan matanya, mencoba tenang meskipun ada rasa tidak nyaman karena penis Luhan masih bersangkar didalam dirinya. Kedua tangannya memegangi paha Luhan, sedangkan lelaki China itu sedang sibuk mengecupi setiap inchi kulit Minseok. Sangat manis.

"Lu, bisakah kita tidur sekarang?" Minseok mengeluarkan suara seraknya, lebih terdengar seperti suara seorang peri cantik di negeri dongeng. "Eung. Ayo kita tidur." Luhan mengecup rahang Minseok sebelum pria itu melepaskan kejantanannya dari tempat favoritnya.

. . .

"Luhan, mau sampai kapan?" Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya cemas. "Diam kau! Aku ini sedang berpikir!" Lelaki yang sejak tadi menemaninya duduk berdua hanya bisa terdiam, memperhatikan apa yang dilakukam sahabatnya. "Aku tidak bisa diam saja. Kau ini melebihi sikap brengsek kekasihku. Aku tidak tahan." Luhan melirik tajam mata lelaki yang memiliki mata yang lembut. "Kau benar-benar tidak mempedulikan hal ini? Wajahmu terlihat menyepelekan." Luhan mendecak kesal. Dia sangat ingin pergj dari sini tapi dia yang mengajak sahabatnya ini bertemu.

"Lalu aku harus apa?!" Yixing, sahabat terbaiknya tertawa. "Kau ini bodoh ya? Itu masalahmu! Kau cari saja sendiri solusinya. Dasar brengsek." Luhan membasahi bibirnya berkali-kali. Dia sangat takut sekaligus sedih. "Apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan padanya selama ini?" Luhan mendongak. Ini pertanyaan yang sering dilontarkan Yixing. "Aku sudah menidurinya berkali-kali." Yixing selalu menghela nafasnya keras-keras setelah mendengar jawaban Luhan. "Bangsat kau ini. Kau tidak pernah merasa puas, huh?" Yixing sedikit menggebrak meja kayu ini. "A-aku harus bagaimana?" Wajah Luhan sangat memancarkan kesedihan. Terlihat jelas kesungguhan dimatanya.

"Kau ini cinta dengan yang mana? Pikir baik-baik. Aku akan membantumu." Ucap Yixing final.

"Aku tidak tahu." Yixing tertawa lagi, dia kesal juga karena harus mengatakan sesuatu lagi. "Lelaki macam apa kau ini? Kau pantas kehilangan keduanya. Kau tidak cinta dengan Minseok, huh?" Jantung Luhan langsung memompa darahnya dengan kecepatan yang lebih cepat dari biasanya. "Aku sangat mencintainya. Aku bersungguh-sungguh." Yixing mencibir. Dia terdiam sebentar

"Jadi, Baekhyun itu siapamu? Jangan katakan pemuas nafsu. Aku yakin Minseok sudah cukup hebat untuk memuaskanmu. Apa, sih kekurangan Minseok yang membuatmu melirik orang lain?" Luhan meremas tangannya. Tangannya mulai berkeringat. "Dia itu sangat sempurna. Aku sangat menyesal." Yixing mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti.

"Kalau begitu, putuskan segala hubunganmu dengan Baekhyun, dan katakan yang sejujurnya kepada Minseok. Kalau kau tidak segera mengatakannya kepada Minseok, aku akan cepat-cepat mengadu kepadanya. Kau tidak mau kan kehilangan si mungil itu?" Luhan menghela nafasnya berat. "Baiklah, aku akan memutuskan hubunganku dengan Baekhyun hari ini juga." Yixing mengangguk lagi, sedikit tersenyum.

"Jangan lupa, katakan yang sejujur-jujur-jujur-nya kepada kekasihmu di rumah. Aku mempercayaimu, Luhan. Pikirkan hatinya, dia itu juga manusia meskipun kau tidak pernah membuat Minseok kecewa sebelumnya. Resikonya besar dan kau harus siap. Jadilah lelaki sejati, bodoh."

Yixing sangat tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Luhan. Luhan ini bisa disebut sudah dewasa dengan usia dua puluh tujuhnya namun menurut Yixing otaknya masih tertinggal di sekolah dasar. Lelaki manis ini sangat ingin memarahi Luhan habis-habisan lalu membunuhnya karena mengaku berselingkuh kepada dirinya, bukannya kepada Minseok. Pengecut.

. . .

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam rumahnya pelan-pelan seperti perampok. Dia sendiri tidak tahu apa alasannya masuk secara diam-diam. Hatinya langsung tenang saat melihat Minseok yang sedang berdiri di dapur, terlihat sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan memasaknya. "Minseok, aku pulang. Aku sangat merindukanmu." Luhan berjalan lemas menuju dapur bernuansa hitam itu. "Aku ingin berbicara serius, Minseok." Luhan menggenggam tangan halus Minseok, menariknya menuju ruang makan. Minseok menatap Luhan dengan tatapan tertarik. Wajahnya terlihat sangat polos. Luhan menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, sejujurnya dia sudah akan menangis melihat wajah Minseok yang sangat menyenangkan untuk terus dipandang, ingin menangis melihat wajah polos Minseok, ingin menangis karena telah berselingkuh.

"Aku cinta kau Minseok. Aku sangat mencintaimu." Minseok menganggukkan kepalanya, masih dengan wajah menyenangkannya. Luhan sangat tidak ingin merubah wajah itu menjadi wajah hang menyedihkan. "Aku juga saaaaaangaaaat mencintaimu, Luhan. Aku mau masak untuk makan siang kita." Luhan mengangguk sebelum Minseok mengangkat badannya dari kursi itu.

. . .

Yixing sedikit berlari menuju café yang sudah didepan matanya. Dia mendudukkan dirinya di depan Luhan yang sudah menunggunya. "Bagaimana? Kau sudah jujur? Wajahmu terlihat menyedihkan." Luhan menggeleng pelan. Dia tidak berani menatap mata Yixing. "Bersiaplah, Luhan. Aku akan mengadukannya sekarang juga." Yixing mengeluarkan ponselnya dari sakunya namun langsung ditahan Luhan. Luhan memegang lengan Yixing erat-erat. "Jangan Yixing, kau menyuruhku untuk jujur padanya, kan? Aku sedang berusaha." Yixing lagi-lagi menghela nafasnya kesal. "Kau ini tidak bisa memahami perasaan Minseok, ya?!" Yixing sudah sangat kesal. Lelaki ini masih belum juga berani jujur dengan Minseok. Kedua lelaki China ini terdiam, keduanya memikirkan tentang masalah Luhan. "Aku justru sangat paham perasaan Minseok, aku tahu betul reaksi yang akan diberikannya. Aku tidak mampu."

"Bisakah kalau aku tidak mengatakannya dengan Minseok? Aku tidak akan bermain dibelakangnya lagi." Yixing menatap tajam mata Luhan yang sinarnya mulai meredup.

"Dengar aku, ini masalah kejujuran dalam suatu hubungan, Luhan. Aku tahu kau mengatakan 'aku menyesal, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi' tetapi aku yakin seratus persen, sebelum kau merasakan langsung resikonya, kau tidak akan pernah merasa cukup. Kau ini tipe orang yang harus menghadapi ujian secara langsung. Ikutilah saja perkataanku, kau akan mendapatkan pelajaran untuk dimasa depan." Luhan terdiam sekedar untuk memahami perkataan Yixing.

"Aku akan mengatakannya malam ini. Aku sudah paham betul. Dia tidak pernah membohongiku, dia tidak pernah mengkhianatiku, dia tidak pernah jahat denganku. Aku menyesal sudah menutupi semua ini selama setahun belakangan." Yixing menepuk pipi Luhan pelan. Tersenyum manis kepada Luhan. "Semangat. Penismu memang hebat kata Minseok, tapi dirimu belum cukup hebat." Luhan tidak bisa menerima candaan apapun saat ini, dia diam saja mendengar itu.

. . .

Luhan sengaja pulang malam hari ini, dia bilang akan pulang diatas pukul tujuh hari ini dengan alasan tugas perusahaannya.

Kakinya melangkah pelan memasuki rumahnya seperti biasa, mengendap-endap. Mata tajamnya menangkap sesosok mungil di atas sofa yang sedang terduduk sendirian didalam gelap. "Minseok," Luhan berjalan mendekati Minseok yang sepertinya sedang menunggunya sejak tadi. "Aku ingin bicara serius denganmu." Minseok tersenyum lalu langsung memeluk tubuh kurus Luhan. "Aku juga mencintaimu." Minseok langsung mengerti arah pembicaraan Luhan karena sejak seminggu yang lalu setiap kali Luhan ingin bicara serius dengan Minseok, lelaki itu hanya mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu'.

Minseok, lelaki yang sangat mencintai Luhan, lelaki yang menyerahkan segalanya kepada Luhan, lelaki yang selalu setia dengan Luhan, lelaki yang selalu merawat Luhan, lelaki yang selalu peduli terhadap Luhan. Minseok satu-satunya.

Luhan tersenyum sedih. Dia memeluk tubuh Minseok erat-erat seakan tiada hari esok. Tangannya mengusap-usap punggung Minseok penuh arti. Dia tidak siap melepaskan lelaki ini. Dia yakin Minseok tidak akan mau dengannya lagi setelah ini.

"A-aku telah berselingkuh selama ini, Minseok. Aku sudah menghentikannya tetapi te-tetap aku harus jujur padamu. Maafkan aku, kau tahu kan seberapa besarnya cintaku padamu?" Sepertinya Minseok telah menghentikan nafasnya barusan. Jantungnya terasa melambat. Dia merasa sangat muak. Dia merasa sangat terkejut.

Kim Minseok, lelaki yang tidak pernah jahat kepada Luhan, lelaki yang mencintai segala yang ada pada diri Luhan, lelaki yang menerima kekurangan yang ada pada diri Luhan, lelaki yang selalu jujur, lelaki yang selalu menjadi korban kecemburuan Luhan, lelaki yang sangat dicintai Luhan. Lelaki ini telah dipermainkan.

Minseok terdiam kaku. Sakit sekali tubuhnya. Sangat-sangat sakit.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku melakukan sesuatu yang lebih buruk daripada itu." Minseok melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum tipis pada Luhan.

"K-kau melakukan apa?" Luhan menatap mata Minseok dalam-dalam.

"Menunggumu di rumah dan selalu mempercayaimu." Cairan bening yang terlihat sangat jarang di kehidupan Minseok mulai menetes dengan santainya.

END

 _A/N: yak bagaymandos. Sedih ga:'')))) ini aku tiap hari baper syuhan ngespazz syuhan ngeliatin video syuhan ngeliatin momen2 syuhan UHUHUHUHUHUHUHU 4 tahun aku ngeship syuhan dan hati ini yakin bang, syuhan belom mati. Kapal kita akan segera berlayar bung. Yakin bgt ni hatiku. Emo bgt dah pokoknya kl ttg syuhan. Dan ini seriusan dr otakku sendiri ngetik 2 jam langsung aku publish tanpa referensi apapun. Okay gt aja guys dan thanks bgt kalian yg reviews di fic ku yg lain kalian terbaik loveu all. Jangan lupa review yaaaa!_


End file.
